1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a connector including a plurality of metal contacts supported so as to be parallel to each other with respect to the housing, each contact having a first contact arm and a second contact arm, and electrically connecting a first member and a second member to each other by bringing contact terminals of the first contact arm and the second contact arm into elastic contact with a conductive connection portion of the first member and a conductive connection portion of the second member, the first member and the second member being disposed on both sides of the housing and a recording apparatus having the connector.
2. Related Art
A connector used for interconnection between a substrate on the side of a cartridge mounted to a carriage of a recording apparatus and a substrate on a side of a recording apparatus body is disclosed in Patent Document 1. A plurality of contacts of the connector are pressed and fixed to a horizontal barrier wall from one end wall surface of a housing. At least a continuous end wall extending from both side walls and the horizontal barrier wall of the housing is disposed on the other end opposed to the one end wall surface. A space surrounded with the horizontal barrier wall and the continuous end wall and extending in a horizontal direction is formed in the back of contact arms constituting the contacts on one side of the horizontal barrier wall. In the invention disclosed in Patent Document 1 which provides such a space, when ink is unintentionally attached to one side of the horizontal barrier wall from the ink cartridge, the attached ink is collected to the space so as to prevent the attached ink from moving to the other side of the horizontal barrier wall, thereby suppressing the attached ink from reaching the main body side substrate.
Patent Document 1:JP-A-2000-208184
However, when the ink is attached to the housing in the vicinity of a separation start position at which a contact arm of the contact starts a separation from the horizontal barrier wall (housing), that is, in the vicinity of a bent portion of the contact arm, the attached ink enters the space formed in a portion of the bent portion where the contact arm and the housing contact each other by means of a capillary phenomenon, and thus easily gathers there. Then, the contact may be corroded at the position to deteriorate the elasticity of the contact arm and a predetermined contact load may not be obtained, thereby causing contact failure. The conductivity of the contact may be deteriorated due to the corrosion.